leonhartopediafandomcom-20200215-history
Buck
Baku redirects here. If you were looking for the Pokémon based on the of Japanese mythology, see and . ---- | corecolor= | bordercolor= | name=Buck | jname=バク | tmname=Baku | slogan=no | image=Diamond Pearl Buck.png | size=150px | caption=Art from | gender=Male | hometown=Survival Area | region=Sinnoh | relatives= (older brother), unnamed grandfather | colors=no | trainer=yes | trainerclass=Pokémon Trainer | game=yes | generation= | games= , | leader=no | anime=yes | epnum=DP181| epname=Bucking the Treasure Trend!| enva=Bryan Tyler| java=Akeno Watanabe| |gameanim=yes |pv=yes |pvnum=PG12 |pvname=The Magma Stone |envagame=Bryce Papenbrook |javagame=Hiro Shimono }} Buck (Japanese: バク Baku) is a Pokémon Trainer from Sinnoh. He specializes in Pokémon with high and . In the games Buck is first seen in the Fight Area, where he overhears talking to the player in and watches the player battle with Barry against Volkner and in . Buck is one of the five Trainers who can join with the player during an event in . He is a strong from the Survival Area which is close to Stark Mountain, where he loves to train. He appears at Stark Mountain and is part of the event required to catch . He can tag team with the player at Sinnoh and Johto's , and in Platinum, he can be battled at the Battleground. His grandfather runs and cooks at the Battleground while his older brother is of the Sinnoh Elite Four. Pokémon |bordercolor= |headcolor= |class= Trainer |classlink=Pokémon Trainer |name=Buck |sprite=DP Buck Back.png |game=DP |location=Stark Mountain |prize=N/A |pokemon=1 }} | style="margin:auto" | Stark Mountain |bordercolor= |headcolor= |class= Trainer |classlink=Pokémon Trainer |name=Buck |sprite=DP Buck Back.png |game=Pt |location=Stark Mountain |prize=N/A |pokemon=1 }} | style="margin:auto" | Battleground |headcolor= |bordercolor= |sprite=Spr Pt Buck.png |prize= 7800 |class= Trainer |classlink=Pokémon Trainer |name=Buck |game=Pt |location=Battleground |pokemon=5 }} | | | }} | style="margin:auto" | | style="margin:auto" | As the player's Multi Battle Partner, Buck uses Pokémon that excel in the Defense stat. |bordercolor= |headcolor= |class= Trainer |classlink=Pokémon Trainer |name=Buck |sprite=DP Buck Back.png |game=DP |location=Battle Tower (Generation IV) |locationname=Battle Tower |prize=N/A |pokemon=2 }} |- | | | | |- | | | | |- | | | | |- | | | | |- | | | | |- | | | | |- | | | | |- | | | | |- | | | | |- | | | | |- | | | | |- | | | | |- | , |bordercolor= |headcolor= |class= Trainer |classlink=Pokémon Trainer |name=Buck |sprite=DP Buck Back.png |game=PtHGSS |location=Battle Tower (Generation IV) |locationname=Battle Tower |prize=N/A |pokemon=2 }} |- | | | | |- | | | | |- | | | | |- | | | | |- | | | | |- | | | | |- | | | | |- | | | | |- | | | | |- | | | | |- | | | | |- | | | | |- | | | | |- | | | | |- | | | | |- | | | | |- | | | Quotes Pokémon Diamond and Pearl ;Fight Area :"Hehehe! Sorry! I couldn't help overhearing that. But the greatest Trainer ever?! That's going to be really tough. Because you're talking about me! To prove that, I'm going to the volcano right now. You look puzzled. You really don't know anything, do you? All right, I'll tell you. This is the Battle Zone, OK? At the far end, there's a volcano. And deep inside the volcano, there's supposed to be a treasure." :"That guy... He can't stay still, can he? Anyways, howdy, I'm Buck. Sheesh, that punk can't beat me. So, do you know that zippity-doodah of a Trainer? You should chase after that guy and tell him not to underestimate the volcano. Oh, but you know what? You'd better shape up at the Battle Tower first, too. I don't like your chances of getting to the volcano, otherwise. Be seeing you!" ; :"Yo! If it isn't < >! Don't tell me you're going to Stark Mountain, too? You're pretty wimpy... You're sure you're going to be OK? Heh, why am I asking you that? It's not like I care. Anyways, if we see each other on Stark Mountain, the race is on to see who gets the Magma Stone first!" ;Stark Mountain *Upon approach inside :"Hey! , right? Your zippity little buddy challenged me to a battle earlier. Yeah, I owned the little dude. Made sure he was taught a lesson. But I don't know if I could beat him again the next time. Seriously, you're bound to run into tough trainers wherever you go! Anyway, I found out about this place, but the Pokémon here are tough... What do you say we team up and go together? You won't regret teaming up! I'll keep your Pokémon healthy!" *When walking :"Why do I like the volcano so much? I don't really have a good reason for it, but I don't really need one." :"There's no law that says I have to be tough or anything, but losing isn't fair to my Pokémon. After all, they try so hard for me. I think it's my responsibility as a Trainer to recognize their hard work." :"My big brother's one of the Elite Four. So of course it's only normal that I'd be better than ordinary folks. But that's not what I want. I want to be tough on my on terms. It wouldn't be fair to the Pokémon that chose to be with me." :"It might be cool being a Gym Leader or one of the Elite Four... But, then again, it sounds like it'd be a lot of hard work!" *If leaving before the quest is over :"Whoa, wait up! I can't go on by myself if you leave me now. Well, if you gotta go, you gotta go. I'll stick around here for you." *Upon return :"So, yeah, the Pokémon here are tough... What do you say we team up and go together? You won't regret teaming up! I'll keep your Pokémon healthy!" *After approaching the entrance to Heatran's room :"There we go! There's the exit! My instincts tell me the volcano's treasure is just ahead of us. See you around, ! You might be the toughest besides me!" *Inside Heatran's room :"Heheh! Check this out, ! This is the Magma Stone, the treasure of Stark Mountain! Since I found it, that makes me the greatest Trainer out of everyone! Thanks, you all helped it happen! Oof! Whoa! Wow! Hehehe! The volcano's in shock from that! It might be so shocked, it'll erupt! Nah, that can't happen! See ya, ! Say hi to that zippity Trainer buddy!" ;Survival Area :"Gotcha, gramps! I'll put the Magma Stone back. The Magma Stone was keeping the volcano Pokémon under control. It's all right, though. I can go put it back myself."'' Pokémon Platinum ;Fight Area *Before battling against Volkner and :"Who are you guys? What makes an Elite Four and a Gym Leader want to take you on?" *After battling against Volkner and Flint :"Hey, hey. I just watched you two battle. You're something special, aren't you? Beating an Elite Four like that. Oh, right, howdy. The name's Buck. I'm usually training at the Survival Area or Stark Mountain. You should come up there. You'll get toughened up for sure!" ; *Upon approach after riding over the plank :"Yo! If it isn't ! Out training right away, are you? So, uh, since you're training anyway, can you do me a favor? I'd like you to patrol Stark Mountain for me." ::No: "I'll keep asking the same thing over and over until you say 'Yes!'" ::Yes: "Up past here, there's this volcano. It's Stark Mountain. Deep inside is this special rock called the Magma Stone. I can't explain it well, but it's really important. It keeps a Pokémon asleep. But lately, I've been hearing rumors about vandals in Stark Mountain. They say goons in space suits are causing trouble there. Huh? What, me? I was on my way to the Pokémon Center because my Pokémon's low on HP. So, if you could get up to Stark Mountain now, that'd be great. Thanks!" *Subsequent times talking to :"OK! You're in charge! Patrol Stark Mountain for me! Don't worry about me. Not even a little bit, OK?" ;Stark Mountain *After going into the main cavern :"Hey, , wait up! So, what's going on? ...What?! Team Galactic's here? Gotcha! Let's team up and go together. You won't regret teaming up! I'll keep your Pokémon healthy!" *When walking :"This is where I raised my Pokémon. I can't stand the though of anyone making a mess of this place. Especially not those weird Team Galactic goons! :"There's no law that says I have to be tough or anything, but losing isn't fair to my Pokémon. After all, they try so hard for me. I think it's my responsibility as a Trainer to recognize their hard work."'' :"My big brother's one of the Elite Four. So, of course it's only normal that I'd be better than ordinary folks. But that's not what I want. I want to be tough on my own terms. It wouldn't be fair to Pokémon that chose to be with me." :"It might be cool being a Gym Leader or one of the Elite Four... But, then again, it sounds like it'd be a lot of hard work!" *If leaving before the quest is over :"Whoa! Hold up! If you go back, you'll leave me all by my lonesome self here! Well, if you gotta go, you gotta go. I'll stick around here for you." *Upon return :"Team Galactic's here, right? Let's go together! You won't regret teaming up! I'll keep your Pokémon healthy!" *After approaching the entrance to Heatran's room :"Here we are! Team Galactic's inside, right? This is it. No fooling around!" *Inside Heatran's room :"Hey, you! Team Galactic! What's going on here?!" *Outside with Looker :"Hey, don't sweat it, stranger. Give me that Magma Stone. I'll go put it back for you." :"Hey, stranger! I put the Magma Stone where it belongs. It'll be OK now. Heatran won't wake up. Probably. But, hey, ! You're an amazing Trainer! Swing by my place later. It's in the Survival Area. Be seeing you, stranger, ! Bye-bye!" ;Survival Area *Outside :"Yo, if it isn't ! This! It's my place! Drop in, hey?" ;The Battleground * First visit :"My place is open only to the toughest Trainers--I'm serious. You're supposed to be introduced by a Gym Leader, but you're special. Well, I'm off to Battle Frontier. I feel like seeing how far I can go up the Tower." * Before battle :"Ehehehe! You're here at last! Let's not waste time! Let's do this!" ::No: "Huh, what? That takes the wind out of my sails. Well, since you're here, kick back, make yourself at home, and all that." :"What? What?! So we are going to battle?" ::Yes: "...I'm telling you right now. I'm seriously tough. Act surprised!" * During battle :"Now this! This is a smoking-hot situation!" * When defeated :"Heeheehee! So hot, you!" * After being defeated :"Fweh! Too much! I guess I'll better my team at the Battle Tower." ;The Battleground (variant) * Before battle :"One, there are no shortcuts in the way of Pokémon! Two... Nevermind that, let's do this!" ::No: "Hey! This place! It's named the Battleground for a reason!" :"So? Do you feel like battling now?" ::Yes: "I can feel my Pokémon shivering inside their Poké balls! It's out of anticipation, not fear!" * During battle :"Now this! This is a smoking-hot situation!" * When defeated :"Heeheehee! So hot, you!" * After being defeated :"Fweh! Too much! I guess I'll better my team on Stark Mountain!" Sprites In the anime In the main series Buck appeared in Bucking the Treasure Trend! when and were on the ferry bound for Lily of the Valley Island. Unlike the other passengers who were headed for the Sinnoh League, Buck was actually traveling to a nearby island looking for treasures alongside his partner . Buck was a treasure hunter who was searching for rarities with the help of Baltoy's senses. With the help of Ash and the others, Buck was able to find the island's treasure, ancient pottery, and also managed to capture a powerful . He also revealed that he wanted to become an archaeology professor. Pokémon On hand This listing is of Buck's known in the . , which has the ability to sense when treasure is near and would indicate this to Buck by spinning. Baltoy is also a very powerful battler, as it was able to defeat the Claydol that was guarding the treasure hidden near Lily of the Valley Island. Baltoy's known moves are , , and .}} was originally the last guardian of the treasure located near Lily of the Valley Island and was extremely powerful as it was easily able to stand out the attacks of Dawn's Piplup and Ash's Torterra. However, it was unable to defeat Buck's Baltoy in battle and was captured by Buck. Claydol's known moves are , , , and .}} Status unknown was seen in a flashback as Buck was explaining his Baltoy's power. In the flashback, Buck was shown swimming underwater holding onto Mantine. It is unknown if this Mantine belongs to Buck. None of Mantine's moves are known.}} Voice actors |bordercolor= |ja=渡辺明乃 Akeno Watanabe |en=Bryan Tyler |fi=Petrus Kähkönen |pl=Grzegorz Drojewski |pt_br=Alex Minei |es_la=Bruno Coronel |es_eu=Álvaro de Juan}} In Pokémon Generations ]] Buck appeared in The Magma Stone, where he was shown at Stark Mountain. He used his to battle the rampaging alongside Looker and his . He then returned the Magma Stone to its original resting place on a stone altar, thus resealing Heatran. Afterwards, he revealed to Looker that he was traveling around Sinnoh to become the greatest Pokémon Trainer ever. Pokémon is Buck's only known . He used it to battle at Stark Mountain. Claydol's known moves are and .}} Voice actors |bordercolor= |ja=下野紘 Hiro Shimono |en=Bryce Papenbrook |fr_eu=Alexis Tomassian |es_eu=Héctor García}} In the manga In the Pokémon Adventures manga Buck first makes an appearance in the Battleground battling with Marley. The battle goes without a conclusion as Buck notices Looker spying on them and chases after him while the officer escapes. Later, after defeats at the Battle Castle, Buck makes his appearace, where he introduces himself to Platinum and Looker and takes off with Looker's photo of the s convening on Stark Mountain. He states that he has always admired , and will not stand for them tarnishing its home. However, in the process of climbing the mountain, the Grunts had begun to follow him. Buck battles the Grunts, but finds them hard to defeat due to the fact that every time he knocks them down, they just rise up again as if nothing had happened. Eventually, he opts for running and manages to lose the Grunts while finding the room with the Magma Stone. Buck takes the Magma Stone from its resting place and successfully awakens Heatran, only for Charon to take it for his own. Buck tries to escape Charon's wrath, but Heatran is too powerful for him to escape. Eventually, Looker comes to his rescue, but finds Charon too powerful to defeat as well. Despite their best efforts, Charon defeats them, but they manage to escape and are badly wounded. With Platinum's Pokémon's help, Buck is put into the hospital, where his friends distress over his current condition, leading them to decide to take revenge on Charon. After Charon is defeated, a now-healed Buck arrives to greet his friends at Sunyshore City. With Heatran free from Charon's control, Buck and his friends decide to take it back to its home on Stark Mountain. Pokémon is Buck's main Pokémon, and likewise the only one he has been seen using as of yet. Claydol's known moves are , , and .}} In the TCG This listing is of cards mentioning or featuring Buck or his Pokémon in the Pokémon Trading Card Game. |type=Supporter|enset=Legends Awakened|enrarity=Uncommon|ennum=130/146|jpsetlink=Legends Awakened|jpset=Cry from the Mysterious|jprarity=Uncommon|jpsetlink2=Heatran vs Regigigas Deck Kit|jpset2=Heatran Half Deck|jpset3=Unnumbered Promotional cards}} Trivia * Buck is the only Stat Trainer to specialize in more than one stat. Names Related articles * Stat Trainers * Images on the Bulbagarden Archives Category:Diamond and Pearl characters Category:Platinum characters Category:HeartGold and SoulSilver characters Category:Anime characters Category:Pokémon Generations characters Category:Pokémon Adventures characters Category:Trainers with Legendary or Mythical Pokémon de:Avenaro es:Bulgur fr:Cornil it:Chicco (Allenatore) ja:バク zh:麥可